Hetalia Kindergarten
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Kegiatan absurd apa saja yang terjadi di Hetalia Kindergarten? Dari main rumah-rumahan, lomba makan tomat (?), gombal-gombalan, hingga menari Gangnam Style? Pengen tahu? Baca ficnya!
1. Prologue Start!

Halo, disini Navira desu~ _Welcome to my second multichapter story_. Disini saya sedang _blank_ dan punya ide aneh makanya saya buat fanfic baru.

Ichiira: Onee-chan! Masa' aku gak di inget sich! #ngamuk

Oh iya! Maaf, Ichiira. Sini! *tarik dia supaya kelihatan di screen*

Yosh, kami Navira dan Ichiira disini~ ^^

Ichiira: Kali ini kami akan menyuguhkan sebuah fic terbaru dari Onee-chan. Tapi ide yg lainnya juga dari aku lah :3

Iya iya... Hhh... Baiklah kali ini kami akan mengambarkan narasi dari fic ini. Karena ini hanya prolog jadi jangan protes ya ^^ #aurahitamkuat

Ichiira: hadeuh... kamu ketularan yandere-nya bang Ivan ==''

Hehehehe... Gomen ne~ Yosh, langsung saja ya, 3, 2, 1,..

Navira and Ichiira: PROLOGUE START!


	2. Number One

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic**.**

**Warning: Human Name, Kindergarten, OC bertebaran di kali (?), OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, high posibility of absurds things, **(changing of the name, sorry if anyone mind on this matter.) **Nesia = Indy and Indo is = Jaka, so please no flame, totally randomness.**

**Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya~**

**Long Live FHI** and make the world better for to live for all of us ^_^

**Happy reading guys~**

Enjoy~ :D

Flashback : _bertanda miring_

present time : bertanda biasa

* * *

A - START!

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Sinar mentari menyinari dengan cerah. Dan tampaknya cuaca bersahabat untuk kali ini pada para manusia yang beraktivitas sehari-hari. Termasuk untuk kedua orang pemuda yang berjalan di lorong koridor sebuah bangunan besar yang berada di tempat tersebut._

_Hetalia Academy. Sekolah akademi yang termahsyur di seluruh negeri dan bertaraf internasional, dilengkapi oleh sarana dan prasarana yang memenuhi segala kebutuhan untuk mereka. Siswa-siswi yang berada disana diajar oleh guru yang berpengalaman tinggi dan juga dengan pelajaran yang berkualitas. Tingkat dasar disini juga lengkap, dari Tamak Kanak-Kanak hingga Universitas Perguruan Tinggi. Dan luas keseluruhan dari tempat tersebut kurang lebih dari 10 hektar. Jangan kaget, ya~_

_Apalagi murid-murid yang belajar disana kebanyakan kompeten di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis. Bahkan lumayan banyak kejuaran yang nasional sampai internasional disabet oleh siswa-siswi dari sana. Prestasi yang cukup membayangkan bagi sebuah sekolah yang berdiri lumayan lama ini._

_Termasuk dua pemuda tersebut yang mempunyai bakat masing-masing. Mereka memakai baju sekolah seperti yang tata tertib yang diberlakukan oleh sekolah. Satu diantara pemuda tersebut berambut ikal coklat dan bermata giok cerah. Senyum yang tampak terpampang di bibirnya tak pernah lepas sambil melantunkan siulan maupun senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman agak bergelombang dan berkacamata dengan satu rambut untai yang liar menjular ke langit (?). Tampang kalem dan pendiam juga memakai baju sekolah yang sama seperti pemuda sebelumnya. Mata violet tersebut melirik pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya._

_"Kau harus kecilkan suaramu itu, Antonio.." ujar Roderich dengan agak kesal. "Maaf, Roderich, entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa senang, hehehe..." balas Antonio dengan meringis kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huh...kau ini." balasnya sambil menghela nafas dan mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan._

_TOKK TOKK TOKK_

_"Siapa?" sebuah sahutan kecil dari dalam ruangan, "Ini kami." jawab mereka berdua bersamaan "Oh, masuklah." sahutan itu menyahut mereka dan seperti yang dikatakannya, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata lumayan luas. Seperti untuk ruang kantor pribadi sendiri. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya._

_"Kami, Roderich Edelstein dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, menghadap pada anda." Pemuda yang benama Roderich tersebut berkata bak melapor seperti asisten kantor (?) sementara seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi mengangguk dan berkata. "Nak Roderich dan Antonio, saya senang anda berdua bisa datang." Antonio bertanya. "Memangnya ada apa pak Julius, memanggil kami kemari?"_

_Pria berbadan bidang dan tinggi, yang berumur sekitar setengah abad tapi belum ubanan dan dipanggil Pak Julius-bernama lengkap Julius Vargas. Ia adalah kepala sekolah dari sekolah tersebut-sekaligus orang yang menyuruh Antonio dan Roderich untuk menghadap padanya._

_"Sebenarnya mungkin agak memberatkan kalian berdua. Tapi ada yang harus saya sampaikan. Dan ini penting," kedua tangan yang terlihat ada sedikit keriput dari kulit yang mengendur tersebut bertautan dan sikutnya berada di meja, mata sayu yang menua tersebut menatap kedua pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

_"Apapun yang anda katakan, kami sebagai murid di Hetalia Academy ini akan menaati perintah anda, pak." kata Roderich yang berusaha meyakinkan Pak Julius yang kelihatan agak ragu-ragu dan disambut anggukan setuju oleh Antonio._

_"...Baiklah. Saya punya permintaan pada kalian." ujarnya dan kedua murid yang berseragam itu bersiap untuk mendengarkan permintaan sang kepsek._

_"Tolong kalian urus cucu-cucuku."_

* * *

Dan disinilah dimana ia dan Roderich berada. Di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak- Hetalia Kindergarden. Dan memang, ini adalah sekolah untuk anak berusia sekitar 4-6 tahun ada disini untuk bermain dan belajar layaknya siswa TK pada umumnya.

Antonio sich senang-senang saja saat disuruh untuk menjaga cucu pak kepsek karena cucunya yang bernama Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas yang merupakan anak kembar, sangatlah bertampang imut dan unyu bak boneka.

Dan dia kebagian tugas untuk menjaga cucu kembar pertama, kakak dari Feliciano Vargas yang judes-Lovino Vargas, sedangkan Roderich kebagian tugas menjaga Feliciano yang bertampang innocent dan unyu sekali. Dan sekarang Antonio berjalan bersama Lovino setelah Roderich menelponnya untuk menjemput sang bocah di mansion kepsek. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertama dan pembukaan untuk murid TK di Hetalia Kindergarten.

"Oi, _bastard_. Kenapa bengong saja?" tanya Lovino kecil yang menggerutu karena tangannya digandeng untuk dituntun oleh Antonio menuju sekolah. Antonio menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Ah, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana nanti kau di sekolah saja." ujarnya dan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku sich tak masalah, pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa nanti aku tuntut kamu dan mengadu ke kakek, mengerti _bastard_?!" ia mangancam pemuda kelahiran Spanyol tersebut dan disambut tawa garing olehnya. "_Si_.. Janganlah, ya?" "Hmph." Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan terseyum lega dan berhenti.

Sebuah sekolah TK yang biasa dan pada umumnya tapi terlihat khusus walau murid disana masih anak kecil. Pokoknya mirip seperti taman bermain mini bagi mereka. Ya, begitulah keadaannya.

"Ah. Kau tiba lebih awal," dan pemuda yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan menggerutu kecil dsambil menggandeng seorang bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Lovino-Feliciano Vargas. "Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak menelponmu yang biasanya telat bangun pasti Lovino mencak-mencak." dan ujaran itu langsung menusuk hati Antonio. "Jahatnya kau, Roddy~.."

"Roderich!~" suara feminim memanggilnya dan terlihat memang seorang wanita yang memakai baju seragam seperti mereka tapi dibalut oleh cape berwarna hijau [1], berambut coklat dan memakai bunga di sela rambut dan telinganya terlihat menghampiri mereka.

"Hola, Eliza!~" sapa Antonio san dibalas olehnya. "Halo, Antonio, Roderich." "Ah, Elizabeta. Maaf merepotkan utuk ini ya," dan gadis yang dipanggil Elizabeta tersebut menggelengkan kepala tidak keberatan akan hal yang dibahas. "Tak apa, tak usah ragu. Aku disini juga disuruh oleh kepsek dan menyukai anak-anak. Dan kalian bawa cucu-cucunya kan?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah dua bocah ingusan (?) tersebut.

"_Si~_ Dan kulihat banyak yang sudah datang ya." Yep, terlihat banyak wali-wali murid yang datang bersama dengan murid TK yang akan bersekolah disana. "Ya. Mari kita semua masuk. Yang lain sudah menunggu dan acara pembukaan akan segera dimulai." yang disambut oleh anggukan mereka semua dan masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

* * *

B - START!"

* * *

Seorang bocah berambut ikal pendek dan bermata coklat melihat kesana kemari mencari temannya. "Kemana teman-teman ya? " Jaka tengak-tengok melihat ke sekeliling, "Ohayou, Jaka-kun" sapa seorang bocah yang bertampang kalem menyapa kepada Jaka. "Oh, Kiku kau rupanya, pagi." kata Jaka dan tersenyum simpul saat ada orang yang ia kenal. "Sepertinya kita berdua satu sekolahan ya," kata Kiku memulai pembicaraan "Iya, semoga nanti gurunya baik baik semua ya!" kata Jaka merespon lawan bicaranya itu. "Oh, dimana kak Yao? Kok tumben gak kelihatan." tanya Jaka pada Kiku. Biasanya dia bersama dengan sang pemuda Cina. "Oh, kak Yao sedang memasak bekal untukku, Yong Soo, Mei dan Kaoru dirumah, katanya mau diantar nanti jika makan siang." jawab Kiku dengan singkat, jelas dan padat (?).

"Haloo, Jaka~ Kiku~" sapa seorang anak kecil perempuan dengan rambut pirang berbandana dan bermata hijau sambil lari dan melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cepat sementara dibelakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut tegak menyusul dengan santai dari belakang. "Ah, Bella!" sapa Jaka. "Oh, Ohayou Bella-chan." sapa Kiku dengan tampang emotionlessnya "Kalian berdua masuk ke sekolah TK ini juga ya?" tanya Bella dengan senyuman khas kucingnya itu dan disambut anggukan dari kedua orang bocah ingusan (?) tersebut.

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang tentang siapa yang masuk ke sekolah ini dan lain sebagainya sampai tiba tiba "I'M THE HERO!" teriak seorang bocah lelaki dengan surai pirang dengan juntai liar menyembul diantara rambutnya itu, mata berwarna biru laut. "A-Alfred, jangan teriak-teriak dulu." sahut seorang anak kecil yang membawa beruang di kecil berwarna putih dipelukannya mencoba menghentikan anak yang ia panggil Alfred.

"Hm? Mereka siapa?" tanya Jaka kecil "Mereka itu Alfred F. Jones adik dari Arthur Kirkland dan Matthew Williams adik dari Francis Bonnefoy" jawab Kiku dengan kalem dan disambut dengan anggukan dari Jaka. Tiba-tiba datanglah anak yang dibicarakan oleh Jaka dan Kiku tadi menghampiri mereka. "HAI!" sapa Alfred dengan penuh semangat sampai-sampai dapat memekakkan telinga (?) "Hai" jawab mereka bertiga (Jaka, Kiku dan Bella) hampir bersamaan hanya saja dengan nada suara yang berbeda-beda ada yang tinggi, sedang dan rendah seperti grup kur ya! #plakk. "Siapa nama kalian ? Oh ya, kenalkan aku Alfred. Salam kenal!" tanya Alfred dengan sopan tetapi secara tiba-tiba sampai jantung author rasanya mau copot #lebay "Namaku Jaka, Salam kenal." jawab Jaka dengan ceria seperti anak gembala #gampared "Namaku Kiku, salam kenal juga," ucap Kiku dengan muka emotionless tetapi kawaiinya *fangirl scream* sambil membungkukkan badan kecilnya "Namaku Bella, salam kenal." ujar Bella dengan senyuman khas kucingnya.

RIIINNNGGG!

"Oh, sudah bel masuk. Ayo ke kelas sama-sama yuk!" ajak Jaka dengan semangat yang disambut oleh anggukan dari ketiga anak kecil itu "Ya! Hero akan memimpinnya. AYOO!" kata Alfred mengajak teman-temannya berlari menuju kelas. Dan merek tak tahu kalau nanti apa saja kejutan yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah masuk kelas dan menjalani sekolah di TK tersebut.

**To be countinued.**

* * *

[1] Apron berwarna hijau khusus untuk guru perempuan yang mengajar disana dan untuk laki-laki warna apronnya biru.

Navira: Hwaa!~~~ mengerjakan ini saja butuh dua hari bersama Ichiira! Rekor, bagus. =='' #nyungsep

Ichiira: hehehe ^^'' Btw gimana kesannya? Fic nya gimana tuh, readers? Panjang ato pendek? Lebar ato manjang? #maksudnya?

Navira: Ichiira, udah commentnya? ==

Ichiira: belom owo #dengantampanggoblok

Navira: *gubrak, sweatdrop lalu bangkit lagi* baiklah mungkin ini saja yang bisa kami sampaikan.

**Mohon kritik dan saran dan RnR please?~ Ato mau di fave juga gapapa kok ^7^**

**A/N: Jangan lupa reviewnya ya? OWO**

**With lots of love and hugs, Merry Christmast and Happy New Year for who celebrate it**

**December 2013,**

**D.N.A-chan and the family**


End file.
